OUT-FROZEN
by NaomyRO22
Summary: Alguna ves se han preguntado, que pasaría si los personajes de FROZEN, sen enteraran de todo lo que circula en la red de ellos,o teniendo que enfrentarse a la tecnología de hoy en día. Bueno estando atrapados por un tiempo en Storybrooke, tendrán muchas situaciones cómicas, intentando adaptarse a este mundo extraño, hasta que encuentren la forma de regresar a Arendelle.
1. Dia 1

FROZEN es propiedad de Disney y OUT de Edward Kitsis, Adam Horowitz

Esto es un poco mas simple de lo que suelo escribir, se me ocurrió desde que vi el primer cap

de la temporada cuatro, pero decidí esperarme hasta ver el ultimo cap, y ver como la podía adaptar.

Y bueno, mejor leen, así que os dejo con la lectura.

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>FLAPPY BIRD"<strong>_

-Bien se quedaran aquí, hasta que encontremos la forma de regresarlos a Arendelle…-Decía la salvadora, entrando en la gran residencia de la antigua alcaldesa.

-Wooo, cada vez es más chistoso este lugar…-Juguetona se adentró la menos de las hermanas arrastrando consigo a su prometido.

-Gracias Emma…-La platinada miraba con una sonrisa sincera a Swan la cual le correspondió de la misma forma- Segura que ya no necesitan más de nuestra ayuda.

-No, estaremos bien… ya están investigando de donde han salido tantos dálmatas…-Suena el móvil de la rubia, al instante lo busca en su chamara, revisa la pantalla-Bueno, siéntanse en casa…-Dice apresurada.

-Claro, aunque nosotras vivimos en un castillo… y es más grande que…-Recibe una mirada amenazadora de su hermana y del montañés, callándose al instante y sonriéndole ampliamente a Emma- Estaremos bien.

Nuevamente sonó el móvil de la rubia, reviso la pantalla, miro a los visitantes-Si ocupan algo solo llámenme, ¿de acuerdo?-Los tres asintieron. Emma por fin contesto y salió a toda prisa de la residencia-¿Qué sucede Killian…

Los tres de Arendelle se miraron extrañados-Jajaja, y ¿cómo la llamaremos?-Preguntaba inocente la menor.

Elsa le mostro, el móvil que la rubia le había dado-Con esto.

-wooow increíble… y ¿qué es?-Pregunto curiosa la menor examinando el objeto.

-Es un, amm no sé exactamente, pero los desbloqueas así, después mmm presionas aquí, se despliegan algunos nombres, y solo presionamos al que queremos llamar.

-Esto es bastante raro-Decía algo irritado el montañés, mientras las hermana seguían jugueteando con el móvil.-Y ¿que se supone que aremos?-Observaba cada parte de la gran residencia, esperando respuesta por parte de la jóvenes-Ey, ¿Qué?-Al girarse su sorpresa fue encontrarse con las hermana sentadas en el suelo, muy entretenidas con el celular, Anna lo sostenía, presionaba constante mente la pantalla, se escuchaban unos ruiditos, después se escuchó un golpe seguido del grito de frustración de la pelirroja.

-No puede ser, no se puede pasar más de cinco.

-Me toca Anna,-Tomo el móvil y reinicio el juego, se escucharon los mimos ruidos de hace un momento, y después un golpe, un gruñido por parte de la platinada-Sii llegue a seis.-Gritaba victoriosa.

-Ey ustedes ¿qué están haciendo?-Pregunto molesto, sentándose a un lado de su prometida, viendo extrañado el aparato, se leía "Game Over", debajo de estas letras había un recuadro, dentro de este decía MEDAL, SCORE y BEST, bajo este cuadro se encontraban otros dos cuadros que decían "OK" y "SHARE", la pelirroja, presiono el "OK" y la pantalla cambio iniciando el juego, lo princesa presionaba entusiasmada el juego, poniendo toda su concentración, pero inevitablemente perdió al llegar a la quinta tubería.

-Pfff, esto no sirve…-Se quejó la menor.

-Hum, me pueden decir que es esto.

-Ess, ammm es un juego si no mal recuerdo, hay varios, pero Anna ha seleccionado este por que se le ha hecho chistoso el título _"flappy bird"-_Relataba la platinada, sin ejar de ver jugar a su hermana y como volvía a perder.

Ya un poco exasperada la joven le ofreció el aparato a su prometido-¿Quieres jugar?

-¿Qué?, no, eso se ve muy aburrido…

_**~Una hora después~**_

-Ten cuidado tu puedes, CUIDADO-Alentaba la menor de las hermana, a espaldas del rubio.

-Sí, sí, si ya se-Decía sin quitar la mirada de la pantalla.

-Le has agarrado manía al juego ya pasaste al 20.-Decia asombrada la gobernante.

El rubio, seguía sentado en el piso como chinito, mientras las hermanas estaba hincadas apoyándose en los hombros del montañés para ver mejor.

_**~Una hora más tarde~**_

El rubio seguía sumamente concentrado, las chicas ya estaba sentadas a cada lado del el, la pelirroja soltó un bostezo vio el reloj y en el marcaba las 11p.m, bostezo nuevamente, miro s su hermana la cual estaba cabeceando.

_**~Dos horas más tarde~**_

La reina como la princesa ya hacía recostadas en el piso plácidamente dormidas, cercas del rubio el cual seguía sumamente concentrado en el juego, olvidándose el parpadear.

La platinada se estiraba, mientras tallaba levemente sus ojos acostumbrándose a la luz del día, se levantó lentamente observando todo a su alrededor, confundiéndose un poco al no reconocer el lugar, no muy lejos de ella vio a su hermana tranquilizándose y recordando todo lo sucedido y el motivo de por qué se encontraban en ese lugar, esa tranquilidad no duro mucho ya que escucho un fuerte grito, seguido de algunos ruidos extraños, agito a su hermana para despertarla, le costó un par de intentos pero por fin la menor se levantaba, escurriéndole un hilo de baba la miraba adormilada.

-Ssh, ¿qué sucede…Elsa?

-Shh, silencio Anna… ¿escuchas eso?

-Si-Se tallo los ojos para despabilarse un poco más, la platinada se puso de pie, levanto en alto sus manos dispuesta a atacar si es que intentaba hacerles daño, la pelirroja le costó un poco pero por fin podo pararse, tomando de arma lo más cercano que le quedaba.

Se giraron por el sonido el cual las llevo hasta la cocina, la primera en entrar fue la mayor calmándose al ver de dónde provenía el ruido, la pelirroja entro armando un escándalo y arrojando su arma.

-Anna!

-Uuuy, lo siento… es que…-Se acercó, al rubio que estaba echo bolita en un rincón, sobándose la cabeza en donde recibió el golpe del arma de la chica.

-¿Enserio Anna?, una manzana fue tu mejor opción…

-Ey, fue lo primero que vi

-Auch,-Se quejaba el rubio ya que la princesa al acercarse le piso la mano.

-Uuuy, lo siento, enserio… te duele mucho.-Se agacho para sobarle la mano a su prometido, viéndolo de cercas noto que tenía unas grandes ojeras, y se veía bastante cansado.

-Estoy bien…

-Y bien, me podrías decir ¿que estabas haciendo?, ¿por qué gritaste?-Cuestionaba la platinada.

-Es que, me, me llevo toda la noche y estaba en el 899, me salió un mensaje de batería baja o algo así, y después solo se apagó-Relataba tristemente el rubio, provocando la risa de la jóvenes.

-Y decía que se "veía aburrido"-Dijo burlona la gobernante, intentando imitar la voz del montañés.

-Hum- Desvió su mirada avergonzado, de las risueñas chicas.

_**.:FIN:.**_

* * *

><p>Y bien ¿que tal les pareció?<p>

Se que es un poco random, pero no se tenia esa dudad, que pasa si los personajes de FROZEN por alguna extraña razón llegan a nuestro mundo,

e intenta utilizar la tecnología y bueno OUT me lo facilito un poco.

Ya tengo dos capitulo mas, que se llaman "FROZEN" y "Fanfiction", mas o menos den sen una idea de que es lo que pasara xD o de que se enteraran

nuestros amados personajes.

Bueno si, alguno tiene una idea, petición, o simplemente quiere ver en una situación extraña, comen tenlo e intentare complacerlos.

P.D: Se que no devanadera de estar escribiendo otros FF, sin antes haber terminado los que tengo por actualizar, y aun mas

cuando me desaparecí por barias semanas, lamento haberlos hecho esperar, pero en esta semana estaré actualizando todos mis FF, así que

por favor solo tengan paciencia... y Gracias por tomarse su tiempo.

**NaomyRO22 OffLine "V"**


	2. Día 2

_FROZEN es propiedad de Disney y OUT de Edward Kitsis, Adam Horowitz_

Disfruten d ela lectura

* * *

><p><strong><em>"FROZEN"<em>**

**_(Una aventura congelada)_**

La pelirroja ayuda a parar a su prometido e intentaba dejar de reír, cuando escucharon ruidos, los tres de Arendelle, se pusieron serios, el montañés se puso al frente de las hermanas, salieron cautelosos de la cocina dirigiéndose al lugar de donde provenía el ruido, llegaron al frente de la puerta principal, los tres contuvieron sus alientos, un tanto preocupados, el rubio paso saliva manteniendo empuñadas sus manos, veía como el picaporte se movía y de repente la puerta se abrió, dejando ver a Emma y Henry, ambos traían algunas bolsas.

-Amm, ok ¿qué sucede?-La rubia los miraba confundida, ya que estaba en posiciones de defensa.

Al ver de quienes se trataban se tranquilizaron, se hicieron a un lado para dejar pasar a los recién llegados.

-Lo siento Emma, aun no nos acostumbramos a este lugar…-Se disculpó la mayor de las hermanas.

-Está bien, ese ruido solo era el timbre y sonara cada que alguien llame a la puerta, pero como no abrían hemos utilizado las llaves-Henry mostro el llavero-Y bueno, ¿cómo han pasado la noche?

-Jeje, respecto a eso, bueno-Anna rodo los ojos-el piso es un poco incómodo, pero en cierta forma no esta tan mal y…

-¿Qué?, han dormido en el suelo?-Se sorprendió la rubia.

-Sí, nos entretuvimos un poco…-Empezó a relatar la rubia lo sucedido, causándole gracia a la salvadora.

-Les aseguró que hay juegos mejores-Decía sin mucho interés Henry.

-¿Enserio niño?, ¿Pero esto dejo de funcionar?-Tristemente el montañés le mostro el móvil apagado.

-Bueno si lo han utilizado toda la noche es más que obvio que este descargado, pero eso no es ningún problema-De las bolsas que traían saco un cargador-Solo se tiene que cargar-Mostrándoles todo el proceso de como conectarlo.-Y ahora solo esperan un par de horas, después lo encienden presionando aquí.

Los de Arendelle miraban sorprendidos, como la pantalla del móvil se volvía a encender.-Wooow esto es grandioso- El rubio no pudo ocultar su felicidad.

-Ok, ya aclarado eso, les daremos un recorrido por toda la casa y una breve explicación ya que ayer tuve que salir corriendo, les hemos traído el desayunos-Agarro las bolsas, el muchacho hizo lo mismo y se dirigieron a la cocina instintivamente los extranjeros los siguieron, dejaron las bolsas en la mesa e inicio a sacar las cosas, a cada uno le entrego una charola de unicel, al ver los rostros confundidos destapo uno dejando ver algunos waffles con fresas, zarzamoras y jarabe de chocolate, a un lado una bolita de helado derritiéndose, la parejita de inmediato destapo cada uno sus paquetes e iniciaron a devorar sus alimentos felizmente.-

-Y ¿usted no nos acompañaran?-Pregunto la platinada antes de probar el primer bocado.

-No provecho, antes de venir hemos desayunado…cierto les trajimos algunas provisiones, más que nada chatarra, sus comidas tendrán que hacerlas, pueden tomar lo que quieran del refrigerador o la alacena.

Después del delicioso desayuno, le explico brevemente como utilizar y para que servían cada aparato de la cocina, les mostraron cada habitación.

-Este es mi cuarto, ese es el ordenador, pueden utilizarlo si gusta-El chico les explico lo básico, como encenderlo, el como utilizarlo, les dijo algunas páginas en las que se podrían entretener o buscar alguna información, en fin les dieron una introducción básica. Y así siguieron explicándoles, les asignaron habitaciones a cada uno.

Después de una hora estaban en la sala ya mostrándoles lo último-Este es un Xbox 360, aquí hay algunos juegos-Henry abrió una de las gavetas del mueble, enseñándoles las cajas de los juegos-Solo sacan el cd, precian aquí y lo ponen, si lo quieren cambiar hacen lo mismo,-Tomo uno de los mandos-Y bueno este es el control.-Los tres se quedaron sorprendidos, sentados en el sillón mirando la gran pantalla sin saber exactamente que decir era mucha información que intentaban procesar, les quedaba claro que era muy raro este mundo pero interesante.

-Eso sería todo, estoy segura que con esto no se aburrirán mientras esperan, hasta que encontremos la forma de regresarlo a Arendelle…oh casi lo olvidaba también pueden ver películas en netflix-Les explico cómo utilizarlo y para que servía-y ya solo seleccionan la que más les agrade…y bueno siéntanse cómodos, yo ya he hablado con Regina y no hay ningún problema en que se queden aquí.-Le extendió el mando, la pelirroja le pareció interesante eso llamado "película" y rápidamente tomo el control curiosa lo examino y después inicio a juguetear con el moviendo las palancas, olvidándose por completo de los demás.

Swan y su hijo se despidieron dejando a los visitantes muy sorprendidos con toda la tecnología. El rubio fue a la cocina, curiosa le siguió Elsa.

-¿Qué es lo que aras Kristoff?

-Aah pue eso de palomitas suena muy interesante…-Decía alegre mientras buscaba las venditas palomitas en una de las bolsas- Aja –victorioso mostro el paquete, con un poco de salvajismo las destapo, se acercó al microondas, sin recordar bien las instrucciones con su dedo señalaba todos los botones sin saber cuál presionar, con una sonrisa ladina se acercó la platinada cruzándose de brazos quedó a un lado del rubio.

-No recuerdas como utilizar, ¿cierto?-El montañés desvió su mirada apenado, Elsa presiono uno de los botones y la puerta del micro se abrió, el oji-miel metió el paquete y cerro la puertecilla.

-¿Ahora que?, no funciona esto…-Elsa solo rio, presiono algunos botones, se encendió la luz dentro del aparato e inicio a girar, los dos se quedaron viendo como niños chiquitos, el funcionamiento a través del cristal, después de haber esperado los tres minutos, ansioso el rubio saco la bolsa de las palomitas, quemándose aventó un par de veces la bolsa hasta que la dejo en la mesa, provocando una leve carcajada en la gobernante.

-No has puesto intención a nada de lo que nos han dicho, ¿cierto?...

-Hum- Se cruzó de brazos indignado, fingiendo enfado desvió su mirada de la chica.-Yo…-No pudo seguir hablando ya que escucharon como la princesa gritaba con desesperación, alterados los dos salieron corriendo, apenas y llegaron donde estaba la princesa, ambos se pusieron en guardia buscando lo que provocó el grito.

-¿Qué pasa?-Decía preocupado viendo en todas las direcciones.

-¿Estas bien Anna?-La platinada se sentó a un lado se su hermana y la abrazo protectoramente ya que no encontraba nada amenazador.

-¿Qué?, si estoy bien, porque no detraía que estarlo-Confundida miraba a su hermana y prometido.

-¿Y por qué has gritado?-Ya más calmado el rubio se sentó al otro lado de la menor. Anna se separó de su hermana y les señalo la pantalla, en ella se podio ver en el centro una imagen mayor mente azul y blanca, se leía "FROZEN" como título y abajo de este enterrados en nieve estaba Hans, Anna, Olaf, Esla y Kristoff.

-¿Qué?, so…es, ¿Qué?-El rubio ni siquiera podía articular alguna palabra coherente, Elsa estaba igual o peor, la única que se mostraba feliz era la pelirroja.

-Lo pueden creer aparecemos en una película.

-No, no entiendo, que no dijo que solo las películas son historias inventadas para entretener…-Confundida aun Elsa intentaba buscar una explicación.

-Algo así, pero recuerda que dijo que muchos de aquí son personajes de cuentos, adaptados a películas o algo parecido… no entiendo a qué se refiere, espera, ¿entonces todos los cuentos son reales? bueno el hechizo de la tía Ingrid, yo lo había leíd… espera ¿Qué?, de que estaba hablando…-Confundida, miro a su prometido y hermana intentando encontrar una explicación, pero estos estaba igual de perdidos o aún más que ella.- Lo que quiero decir es que, deberíamos verla, será divertido-Dijo cantarín, hundiéndose mas en el sillón, aun confundidos accedieron y de igual forma se acomodaron en el sillón, cada uno al lado de la princesa, le puso play e inicio la película.

-Oooh, Kristoff, eras tan lindo de pequeño, cuantos años tenías…-Miraba embelesada la pantalla.

-Supongo que unos ocho, más o menos.-Sin mucho interés el respondió, sin aparta su mirada de la película, aun no entendía a que se refería con eso y mucho menos como es que podían ver lo que hizo de pequeño.

Llegaron a la escena donde la pecosa es golpeada con el rayo de hielo de Elsa. La mayor abrazo sobreprotectora a su hermana, desesperada y repetitiva le pedía disculpas, Anna solo sonrió de medio lada correspondiéndole el abrazo, acariciaba la espalda de la platinada para calmarla, el rubio las miraba enternecido.

-Está bien Elsa, ya paso, estoy bien, estamos bien ahora…

-Ouuu, tú y Sven eran tan lindos… oh y ¿así te adoptaron?-Curiosa comentaba.

-Exacto, así que supongo que se lo debo a ustedes…-Dijo sincero, al tiempo que le daba un tierno beso a su prometida.

-Oh, por eso no recordaba nada…

Llegando a la escena donde Kristoff, comparte una zanahoria con Sven las dos chicas hicieron una mueca de asco.

-¿Enserio, te comiste esa zanahoria aun cuando ya estaba llena de baba de reno?-Incrédula y asqueada decía la platinada, avergonzado rasco su cabezas e intentaba buscar una justificación, pero literalmente fue salvado por un ronquido, en la película se podía ver a la pelirroja toda adormilada, con su cabello enmarañado, Elsa Y Kristoff soltar una carcajada, la pecosa se intentaba hundir en el sillón apenada adquiriendo un tono rojizo en su rostro.

-¿Tenían que cantar para todo?

-Ey, era la primera vez que salía del palacio después de trece años de encierro...-Se intentó justificar la menor, Elsa realmente no encontraba otra explicación deferente a la de su hermana, así que decidió ignorar la pregunta y siguió concentrada en la pantalla.

Hans por fin hizo acto de presencia, al ver el encuentro de su prometida y como tan fácil caía en las redes del principito mimado decidió levantarse e irse, las chicas se miraron entre si preocupadas.

-Kristoff!-Iba a ir tras el pero fue detenida por Elsa.

-Anna… será mejor que lo dejes…

-Elsa, pero eso paso hacer ya dos años-Angustiada miraba hacia la puerta de la cocina, al cabo de unos minutos salio el rubio, con un tazón lleno de palomitas, unas latas de coca-cola.-¿Y eso?

-Tal vez esto lo haga más ameno, cuando salga ese idiota…-Levanto los hombro desinteresado, acercándose a las chicas, les entrego una lata a cada una, le dio el tazón de palomitas a su prometida esta lo puso en sus piernas, el rubio tomo su lugar, con una mueca vio la pantalla, tomando un puñado de palomitas y devorándolas.

-Pff, esto te referías a "Y yo cante contigo"-No podio contener su risa, viendo el musical que montaba el principito traidor y Anna, hasta que llegó al punto donde le propone matrimonio, estaba a punto de comerse una palomita, disgustado la deja caer. Indignado mira a la princesa-¿Enserio Anna, una canción y ya te ibas a casar? Y conmigo, que incendiaste mi trineo, te ayude en la búsqueda de tu hermana, estuvimos saliendo dos años y ¿todo para que pospongas nuestra boda por teíta años?

-Primero repuse tu trineo, segundo no fue mi culpa que estuviéramos congelado, bueno las primeras semanas que pospuse la boda si fueron mi culpa, pero todo el demás tiempo no y…-No sabía cómo seguirse justificando, así que decidió buscar apoyo en su hermana pero ella también la miraba desaprobatoria, resignado regreso su mirada a la tv.

En el tema de "Libre soy", la pareja se empezó a burlar de la platinada, al instante fueron callados por una pequeña nevada.

-Woooo, no creía ese de que fueron perseguidos por lobos y que brincaran un risco…-Sorprendida miraba a la pareja, ya que cuando le contaron toda la travesía que pasaron para llegar con ella se le hizo una exageración.

-Ves Elsa, no exageraba-Decía triunfante la menor.

Estaban en la escena en donde Elsa le lanza el rayo de hielo al corazón.-Lo siento mucho Anna…-Decía con lágrimas en los ojos abrasando a su hermana.

-Oh tranquila Elsa…

-¿Enserio era necesario que crearas a ese enorme hombre de nieve?-Reclamaba algo juguetón el montañés.

-Yo, sé que Anna es muy persistente y no se iría, pero les soy sincera ni yo misma sabía que estaba creando…-Contaba avergonzada. Con las escenas siguientes rieron por las ocurrencias de la princesa y Olaf, de los golpes que se llevaba el montañés.

-¿Enserio soy a la primera chica que le presentaste a tu familia?-Pregunto curiosas a su prometido.

-¿Qué?, no, yo, no claro que, ammm yo… sabes que tengo problemas para relacionarme con las personas…

La platinada no pudo contener su risa al ver a la pareja discutir y menso con la canción de los troll's, pero su sonrisa se borró por completo al llegar el momento de la boda improvisada, la parejita se calló ate la mirada reprobatoria de la gobernante.

-¿Enserio?-Incrédula los miraba.

-No, no, no de eso si no me puedes culpar…

-Sí, yo lo intente explicar, mi familia y bueno creo que Bulda ya estaba angustiada de que no encontrara a alguien y…-Se quedó callado al instante, viendo la tv, en su rostro se notó preocupación.

Ya ninguno dacia nada estaba completamente metidos en la película, la angustia se veía en los rostros de cada uno, estaban en el momento más crucial de la película donde Hans va al castillo de hielo, y Kristoff lleva a Anna al palacio.

-Maldito hijo de… principito traicionero e hipócrita- Susurraba con rabia, el rubio al ver la escena donde visita a Elsa en el calabozo, simplemente lo odiaba cada vez más.

El montañés presionaba con fuerza los puños, viendo como el mimado de Hans estaba a punto de darle un beso a su prometida, respiro aliviado al ver que nunca sucedió, pero si sentía unas enormes ganas de propinarle un puñetazo en ese preciso momento. Al escuchar el discurso que da Hans a los dignatarios y sentenciar a Elsa, en los tres se notaba una profundad rabia, en definitiva en cuando regresaran a Arendeller, se las cobrarían.

-Oh Anna sacrificaste tu propia vida por mi…-Abrazaba fuerte mente a la menor al ver en la pantalla, como su hermana se interponía entre Hans y ella, renunciando a Kristoff.

-Bien hecho, deberíamos de repetir eso…-Felicitaba el montañés a la pelirroja, dándole un fugaz beso en los labios.

La platinada por más que quiso contener su risa termino soltando una carcajada al ver como el rubio se estrelló contra el poster.

-Ouuuuch, lo siento…

-¿Qué?, ya teníamos tres días de conocernos…

-Y, y le pedí permiso- Intentaba justificarse ante la mirada desaprobatoria de la soberana al ver el beso de esos dos.

Al finalizas la película, se quedaron en completo silencio, no sabían exactamente que decir todo en ese mundo era nuevo para ellos y mas descubrir que por lo visto la mayoría conocía a detalle su historia, en ese preciso momento ya ni sabían si los podían estar observando.

La pelirroja nuevamente se puso a jugar con el mando después de unos minutos fue la primera en romper el silencio- Woo que les párese si a hora vemos Once upon a time, suena interesante, ¿no lo creen?- Decía con una amplia sonrisa, restandole importancia a lo que acababan de ver.

Elsa y Kristoff la miraban sin demostrar ninguna expresión, así que simplemente le quitaron el mando y terminaron apagando todo.

**_.:FIN:._**

* * *

><p>Y ¿bueno que tal?, es mas o menos una suposición de como reaccionarían. xD<p>

SoloJes : Sep, me refería a la película y exacto veremos en el siguiente cap, como reaccionaran al descubrir todo el Fandom. Y bueno intentare actualizar cada semana.

F: Amm, are un sobre esfuerzo para hacer un poco Helsa, pero enserio yo odio ese personajes, pero lo intentare.

Y bueno, ¿quejas?, ¿Sugerencias?, ¿Dudas?

P.D: No lo pongo en la categoría crossover, ya que bueno los personajes de OUT se podría decir que solo hacen "cameos", aun que estoy utilizando a los personajes de OUT, no de la película, DOU!, ¿que me sugieren?, ¿que lo cambia o que así se quede?

**NAomyRO22 OffLine "v"**


End file.
